mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wikingerschiff
Als Wikingerschiffe (auch Meerdrachen, Drachen oder Wellenrosse genannt) bezeichnet man hauptsächlich die nordeuropäischen Schiffsarten der Wikingerzeit (ca. 800–1100). Die Schiffe werden nach ihrer Größe und Funktion in Langschiff, Knorr und kleinere Schiffe unterschieden. Wikipedia: Wikingerschiff (Version vom 25.07.2016) Beschreibung Mit dem Beginn des Frühmittelalters begann man mehr und mehr, zu dem kraft- und menschen-ersparenden Hilfsmittel des Segels überzugehen, vorallem als an Stelle der kriegerischen Massenunternehmung von Stämmen, von Sippen und Gefolgschaften (z.B. Wikingerzüge) die Einzelunternehmungen der Händler traten. Es war ebenso die Zeit der nordischen Wikingerschiffe, die im Durchschnitt etwa 25 m lang waren und 5 m breit mit 1,5 m Tiefgang. Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon, Band 17. Leipzig 1909, S. 765-768. Die Wikingerflotten des 9. Jhds. bestanden durchweg aus Rudersegelschiffen, die für beide Betriebsmittel eingerichtet waren. Prächtige Beispiele dieser Bauart geben die Funde altnorwegischer Fahrzeuge von den Ufern des Christianiafjords, wie das Schiff von Tune ( gefunden 1867), das Gokstadschiff (gefunden 1880) und das Osebergschiff (gefunden 1903). Alle drei Schiffe (ursprünglich ausgestellt in der Universität Christiania) dienten als Gräber vornehmer Persönlichkeiten und verdanken ihre Erhaltung dem blauen Ton, in den sie eingebettet waren. Sie entstammen etwa dem 9. bis 10. Jh. und da sie technisch große Verwandtschaft zeigen, kann man die Haupteigenheiten des größten, besterhaltenen und am eingehendsten beschriebenen, des Gokstadschiffes, stellvertretend für den Rest schildern (s.a. Gokstadschiff: Längs- und Querschnitt und Deckplan). Eine ganz ähnliche Bauweise zeigen die bei Tune und Oseberg gefundenen Schiffe, deren Hauptdimensionen folgende sind: * Tune-Schiff: Länge ca. 18 m; Breite ca. 4,5 m; Tiefe ca. 1,25 m. * Osebergschiff: (annähernd) Länge 21,5 m, Breite 5,1 m. Das Osebergschiff zeichnet sich durch prachtvolle Schnitzereien an den Steven und an den im Schiff vorgefundenen Gegenständen aus. Alle drei Fahrzeuge erscheinen jedoch zu klein, als dass sie den Durchschnittstyp der wirklichen seegehenden Schiffe repräsentieren könnten. Wahrscheinlich stellen sie Privatschiffe der begrabenen Persönlichkeiten für Reisen längs der Küste dar. Doch waren auch die größeren Schiffe in den Hauptzügen von ähnlicher Bauart. Darauf deuten sowohl die spärlichen Reste sonstiger in Schweden und Norwegen gefundener Schiffe, meist nur noch Nägellager, wie beim Boot von Snape (Vendel, Storhaugen, Gloppen, Roalds Kirk, Harrestad u. a.), wie Abbildungen, besonders auf dem gotländischen Bildstein von Tjängvide (G 110) oder dem Bildstein von Stenkyrka und anderen aus dem 8.-10. Jh. sowie auf dem Teppich von Bayeux aus dem 11. Jh. Letztere zeigen zum Teil eine ganz auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Gokstadschiff. Auch die Schiffssetzungen (Gräber) der Wikingerzeit in Skandinavien und den Ostseeprovinzen weisen fast durchgängig das charakteristische Merkmal des eisenzeitlichen Schiffes, die gleichmäßige Zuspitzung an Bug und Heck, auf. Benennungen Mit welchen Spezialnamen die Wikinger die Schiffe bezeichneten, mit denen sie im 9. Jh. ihre großen Fahrten unternahmen, ist nur ungenügend bekannt. Teils gehörten sie dem Typus der Knorren an, teils wurden sie - zumindest im Frankenreich und England - als Asken ('Eschen'), ihre Besatzung als Askenmänner bzw. Askomannen (Ascomannen) bezeichnet. Im Frankenreich wurden Wikingerschiffe auch mehrfach mit dem Namen Barke (barca) bezeichnet, der bei den Westfranken alteinheimisch war, zumal schon um 590 eine gallische (d. h. aus Gallien oder Wales stammende?) Barca als Handelsschiff im schottischen Cantyre begegnet Vita S. Columbae auct. Adamnano I c. 28, ed. Fowler p. 39. Ob der Name, der schon frühzeitig im Mittelmeergebiet vorkommt Paulinus von Nola, um 400 n. Chr., aus dem hellenisch-ägyptischen Kulturkreis (kopt. bari - 'Kahn') oder aus dem germanischen (urgerm. *''barku'' - 'Rinde') stammt, ist nicht vollständig geklärt. Gegen die skandinavischen Wikingerschiffe, die Asken (æscas) genannt wurden, erbaute König Alfred der Große im Jahre 897 gewaltige Langschiffe (ae. langscip), die, wie die Anglo-Saxon Chronicle 897 Two of the Saxon chronicles parallel, (787-1001 A.D.) (Internet Archive). Ed. Ch. Plummer, on the basis of an ed. by J. Earle, Oxford 1899. Bd. I 90 erzählt, weder den Wikingerschiffen noch den friesischen Schiffen glichen, sondern doppelt so lang als erstere, schneller, stabiler und hochbordiger waren und 60 Remen oder mehr führten, demnach zur Klasse der Dreißigbänker und darüber gehörten. Arten Zu den wikingerzeitlichen Schiffsarten Nordeuropas gehören u.a.: * Büse (nord. buzur) - Ab dem 11. Jh. aufkommender Name für Langschiffe, später Fischfang- und Handelsschifftypus * Byrding (anord. byrdingar) - Kleinere Art von Frachtschiffen. * Drachenschiff (anord. dreki) - Die größten und prächtigsten Langschiffe, besonders Königsschiffe, mit drachenköpfigem Stevenschmuck. * Karfe (anord. karfi) - Mittelgroßes Ruderschiff (Küstenschiff); von altschwed. karfi - 'kleines Schiff' Adelung, Grammatisch-kritisches Wörterbuch der Hochdeutschen Mundart, Band 1. Leipzig 1793, S. 1307. Art, Die Caravelle (Zeno.Org) * Knorr (anord. knǫrr) - Segelschiff. Größter Typus des Handelsschiffs (anord. kaupskip) der Wikingerzeit. * Langschiff - Größter Typus des wikingerzeitlichen Rudersegelschiffs (Kriegsschiff). * Schnigge (anord. snekkja) - Ein schnelles, einmastiges Segelschiff mit geringem Tiefgang von etwa 30 Metern Länge. * Schute (anord. skúta) - Mittelgroßes Ruderschiff (Küstenschiff) * Skeide (anord. skeið) - Typisches Langschiff der größeren Gattung mit hohen Steven, aber meist ohne Stevenköpfe. Galerie Osebergschiff 2010-10-10.JPG|Osebergschiff im Wikingermuseum Oslo Bildstein von Stenkyrka RdgA Bd4, Tafel 16, Abb.20.jpg|Drachenschiff auf dem Bildstein von Stenkyrka Bildstein von Tängvide Kulturgeschichte Schwedens Montelius S.315.jpg|Wikingerschiff auf dem Bildstein von Tjängvide Bayeux tapestry RdgA Bd4, Tafel 16, Abb.21.jpg|Das Drachenschiff „Mora“ von Wilhelm dem Eroberer (Teppich von Bayeux) Schiffssetzung RdgA Bd4, Tafel 15.jpg|Schiffssetzung der Wikingerzeit (Öland): der Mast und die Ruderbänke sind angegeben. Drakkar (Larousse, Detail complete ship) A. Brun.jpg|Wikingerlangschiff (Drachenschiff, Noveau Larousse Ilustré) Wikingerschiff, MgKvL Wm17766a, Abb.006.jpg|Darstellung eines Wikingerdrachenschiffs (1909) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Hjalmar Falk: Altnordisches Seewesen. Sonderdruck aus Wörter und Sachen Bd. 4. Heidelberg, 1912. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. IV, S. 117 ff. (Art. Schiffsarten) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schifffahrt Kategorie:Wikinger